Lost Souls
by KirbyRevolution105
Summary: Have you ever wondered why there are so few meisters in the world? Memory links are the source of it and there, memories kill.
1. Dark City Streets: Are These Dreams?

It was unusually quiet on the streets of Death City, Nevada. The moon laughed while dark red blood poured out of its mouth. City lights flickered and footsteps pattered on the hard concrete floor. A gang ran through the allies of the city as they tried to escape two _kids_.

"Damnit!" one of the gang members yelled, "They're too fast. How are we going to escape from them?"

"Hey, we're the strongest gang in the city! They're just two little kids! Kids are so easy to take the souls of!" the leader of the gang snapped, "Let's show those kids what we're made of!"

The rest of the gang nodded and they stopped in one of the darkest allies in the city. Within seconds, the two kids who were chasing them finally came.

"So, you decided to stop?" the 8 year old boy in the pair asked in an awkwardly kind voice.

"Wait, the last time you spoke to us, your voice was deeper and much more creepy." The leader of the gang pointed out.

"You sound like a child. For a gang leader, you sure are stupid." The boy sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, do you even know who your talking to? We're the gang that beat all the other gangs in Death City!" the leader exclaimed while his gang members started laughing.

"Then you don't know either." The young boy said in a deep, creepy voice.

"What the…?"

"You have taken something very important to me. Please give it back." He said in his cheery voice.

"What you mean this?" the guy laughed.

He held up a bracelet with a scythe, two guns in a formation of an 'x', and a chain scythe.

"No way, we're giving this to you. This bracelet must be fortune."

"Oh, fine, fine. I'll just do it the hard way. And anyway, my weapon and I didn't get our feast of fresh human souls."

"What are you talking about, pipsqueak?"

"Mmmm, all of your souls have pure hunger for power and brute force. Perfect for us. Transform for me."

"Alright, on it." The boy's weapon, a girl giggled.

She reach out for her meister's hand and turned into a scythe. Blood had already stained the silver blade and the gray handle had spots of blood and flesh.

"It had to end up like this, ne?" the weapon asked, her reflection showing on the blade.

"For refusing me, you shall pay your life!"

The boy slashed down and killed every single person in the gang.

* * *

><p>Maka bolted up from her bed, screaming. Kid woke up the very same time. Maka and the others had been on a mission and the room in the hotel they were staying in had only two bedrooms. Shinigami thought it would be funny if the weapons shared one room and the meisters in the other. Maka thought it would be awkward with the fact that she's the only girl in her meister group.<p>

"_Well, Soul has to share a room with girls and have no guys around." _Maka had said.

Soul rushed in their room when he heard Maka screaming. Kid was already by her side by then.

"Maka, what's wrong? I heard you screaming!" Soul said.

'Nothing, nothing at all. Just a bad dream." Maka mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She mumbled again.

"If you're fine, then let's get going. We still have a mission to complete." Soul said.

Kid and Maka nodded and got ready.

* * *

><p>This story was pre-written just to tell you.<p>

REVIEW! :D


	2. Sleep For The Day Forever: or A While?

An exhausted group of Spartoi was tiredly walking inside the halls of Shibusen. A month ago, Death had assigned them five mission and they had just finished the fifth mission. Because of that, they were brain-dead.

"Those missions took a month to complete. I can't even think properly." Soul whined.

"Shinigami-sama said that once were done, we still have to attend classes." Maka said, told him, swaying a bit.

"Our class right now is Stein's class. We have to go." Kid muttered while leaning against the wall. He yawned as everyone else followed him. When they arrived at class Crescent Moon for their first period class, Tsubaki knocked on the door. Stein told them to come in.

"It looks like you guys came back!" Stein exclaimed, "Lord Death has asked me to send you back home because he saw that you guys were really tired. Spirit, Sid, and Marie dropped all of your things at Kid's house. Now you guys should get going before you collapse on the floor." Stein said.

"Thank you, Stein-hakase." Everyone bowed and swayed out of the classroom.

"Those seven looked like they didn't get any sleep for five days." The professor sighed and continued his class.

=== Next Day- Kid's Room ===

Soul opened his eyes slowly before shutting them again because of the sudden light that was shining on his eyes.

"Hey, Soul get up!" Liz yelled.

"Wake me up when breakfast is ready." Soul mumbled.

"No, you have to wake up now!" she yelled again.

She pulled Soul up and slapped his face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Soul snapped.

"There, you're awake. Now help me wake up our misters."

Soul looked next to him and saw Maka sleeping. Kid was sleeping next to her. Black*Star was no where in sight.

"Where's Black*Star?" Soul asked Tsubaki.

"He's with Patti moving the paintings around the house by two centimeters." Tsubaki sighed.

Soul stretched his arms out and looked at his meister.

"When she doesn't wake up on time, I shake the mattress. Why don't you try that?" Soul suggested.

Liz and Tsubaki nodded, shook the mattress 50 times, but they still won't wake up.

"What now?" Soul asked.

"we can't do anything else right now. We have to go to school." Liz said.

Tsubaki and Soul nodded, with everyone, went to school.

- DWMA/ Shibusen: Stein's Class -

Stein was checking the attendance and noticed that two meisters were missing in the third and fourth rising.

"Where's Maka and Kid?" Stein asked the weapons and assassin.

"Um… they're still at home." Soul gulped.

"Why?" Stein asked, trying to break the ice.

"They're still sleeping!" Patti exclaimed.

She just had to break it for him.

"We've tried everything to wake them up but none of our plans worked!" Liz yelled.

"Hmmm, are they breathing?' Stein asked.

"The hell- Of course!" Soul yelled.

"If they're still breathing, but sleeping… I'll go check on them afterschool."

+++ Afterschool +++

Kid and Maka were still sleeping and they slept for 12 hours.

"See what we mean?" Black*Star asked.

Stein was at Kid's house along with Sid, Marie, Azusa, Spirit and Shinigami.

"Maka, please answer me Maka! Don't die please!" Spirit shouted.

Death overly huge hand appeared and Shinigami-Chopped his death scythe. After that, he chuckled and looked over at the two 'sleeping' meisters.

"It's like that they had a lack of sleep." Death said.

"Most likely! I actually forced them to stay with me and watch movies for the last three days!" Patti laughed.

"WHAT?" Soul shouted.

Maka begin to move around.

"Sh-shut up." she mumbled.

"Your so stupid!" Soul snapped.

"Sowwy." Patti said childishly.

"Shut up!" Maka screamed.

Her scream made everyone, even Kid, flinch. The younger Thompson sister started to yell that Maka's awake, which in turn, woke up Kid. Kid looked at them groggily, scoffed, then went back to 'sleep' instantly. Maka also went back to sleep.

"Maka! Maka! Wake up!" her weapon shouted, shaking his meister.

"Uresai (shut up)! Uresai! Shut the hell up!" Maka shouted, unconsciously punching him up by the chin.

Soul lay on the ground, unconscious. It was silent, until Stein figured out why they were sleeping for a long time.

"They're trapped in their sub consciousness."

Soul suddenly woke up from the floor.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

They are going through a stage in their lives where they are forced to see their most frightening memories." Stein replied.

"How do you know?" Patti asked.

"All meisters experience this at some time." Sid said.

"I already did this when I was five so no need to be worried about me." Black*Star smiled.

"What's the name for this?" Liz asked.

"Memory links. They usually happen in pairs of meisters." Marie replied.

"There are some occasions where it happens to individuals which are called memory charges and in groups of meisters which are called memory waves." Azusa explained.

"Let's tune into their memory link!" Shinigami said.

"We can do that?" Soul asked.

"Yes, with a little shinigami power, I can get you three in."

"Really, let's do it!" Patti cheered. Death said some words in a different language and a few seconds later, Soul, Liz, and Patti were in the memory link.

* * *

><p>Gonna be a long time before I update. Sorry. :(<p> 


End file.
